the all new world of high school
by percabeth1511
Summary: this is a story about demigods in high school and a percabeth story based after the last Olympian but percabeth haven't met yet DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS RICK RIORDAN DOES
1. Chapter 1

**The all new world of high school**

**Percy's****POV**

I am Perseus Jackson but most people just call me Percy, and I am a demigod and until a week ago I was living in camp half-blood a camp especially for demigods. Camp was great but I wanted to go to real school and see what it was actually like. So I moved in with my mum and her new husband Paul Blofiss, (sorry I don't know how to spell it) I was excited because I wouldn't be going in alone because my best friend Nico Di Angelo was going to be there too thank the gods.

"Percy, wake up you'll be late for school" my mum yelled through the door "I don't want to go to school mum" I murmured back.

"PERCY GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND GO TO SCHOOL!" someone yelled but it wasn't my mum thank gods. Then I recognised the voice it was the voice of Nico Di Angelo.

"Damn you Nico, don't just shadow travel into someone's bedroom" I told him. See Nico could shadow travel because he was a son of hades. I know what you're thinking "uh son of hades I bet he's really dark and Goth and stuff" well he isn't he is the total opposite . . . well he does wear black clothes but he isn't pure emo though just a dark wardrobe and he is my best friend from camp.

I got dressed and we walked out of my room and my mum had a surprised expression on her face when she saw Nico "um Perce, where did Nico come . . . ohh" she started but stopped herself when realisation crossed her face "shadow travel?"

"Yeah mum"

"Okay I'm not used to this demigod stuff, so give me a break okay" she told us

"Okay sorry mum, we need to go or we'll be late come on Nico" I said running out the door just as well the school was only 4 or 5 blocks from my house.

We walked in the school and headed to the school office to get our class schedules. I and Nico had all of the same classes together except from swimming and home economics. Our first class was math . . . great I am terrible at math, it's just so confusing. But Nico was there so it wouldn't be that bad . . . would it? Before we went to class we went to our lockers and mine was right next to Nico's. I seen this poster for the swim team it was looking for a new captain . . . I know I shouldn't use my powers from Poseidon to join the swim team but It would give me a chance to make some friends and making friends is always a good thing.

We grabbed our stuff and headed to maths the period passed rather quickly, which surprised me because I'm terrible at math and next I had home economics so that meant Nico wouldn't be in my class (boo). Anyway I walked into the class and I didn't see anyone I knew so I just took any seat I could. I was only sitting for like 10 minutes before the teacher came and started the lesson about personal hygiene. I thought home economics was about cooking but boy was I wrong. Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse an angel walked into my class "hi Miss Charles, sorry I'm late" the girl said to the teacher, who I just learned her name was Miss Charles "it's okay Miss Chase, just don't make a habit of it. Take a seat next to Mr Jackson over there" then the girl started walking towards me . . . wait my name was Jackson she was going to sit next to me . . . calm down Perce you don't even know this girl a voice from in my head told me yeah but I know that she is beautiful with lovely blonde hair and intelligent yet beautiful grey eyes that looked like they were analysing every little detail.

She took the seat next to me and got her stuff out, I just couldn't stop staring at those beautiful eyes I have seen them before but where . . . oh yeah I remember seeing them on one of the gods but I can't remember which one. Maybe she was a demigod . . . hmm . . . intelligent, grey eyes where have I seen this before, then it came to me Athena . . .

I think I was lost in my thought because I realised I was staring and she was looking at me confused "um hi I'm Annabeth Chase, what's your name?" she asked me "um . . . uh I'm Percy Jackson" I managed to stammer out. The rest of the period was okay I couldn't stop staring at Annabeth but I knew I couldn't like her because my father and Athena don't get on very well but I just couldn't help myself from liking her plus I didn't even know if she was a daughter of Athena yet, I had to ask her but I had to be subtle about it.

**This is a new story I thought I'd write a little different from the others I doesn't move so fast like the others did thank please review I would appreciate it thanks xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Annabeth's POV**

Today was hectic so far I woke up to the sound of children running rapid and my step mum Helen burning toast. As I walked out of my bedroom the kitchen was filled with black smoke, and my two half-brothers Bobby and Mathew jumping on the couch. Home sweet home. My father was out of town on a business trip so it was just us in the house and Helen had a full time job at the mall in Primark as a manager.

"Annabeth, honey can you take the boys to school I have to get to work early?" my step mum asked

"But Mum I can't be late on my first day" I tried to reason

"Honey I can't miss another shift I'll loss my job"

"it's okay I'll take them"

I walked my brothers to their school and walked them in and then walked to my school. I missed the whole of first period, and second I had home economics. As I walked in the period had already started "sorry I'm late Mrs Charles" I told the teacher "that's okay Miss Chase, just don't make a habit of it. Take a seat next to Mr Jackson over there" she said pointing in the direction of a guy with sea green eyes and jet black hair he looked nice enough maybe we would become friends.

I walked over and took my seat and got my stuff out. I noticed he was staring at me, I'll admit he is cute but I have a boyfriend Caleb. So no Mr Jackson.

"uh, hi I'm Annabeth Chase, what's your name" I asked him trying to break the awkward silence

"uh . . . um I'm Percy Jackson" he stammered out I couldn't stop staring at his eyes where had I seen them before I think I've seen them on a god, but which one Poseidon . . . and I blushed a little bit. I can't blush I'm with Caleb.

**_***FLASHBACK***_**

I and my best friend Thalia grace were at a club. I know what you're thinking "oh isn't she a bit young to be going to clubs" well calm down it was an under 21 club okay? Anyway we were in the club dancing and I went up to the bar to get a couple of cans of Irn-bru, and this tall guy with scruffy blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes came up to me.

"hey, are you having a good time tonight" he asked me and I blushed

"yeah a great time, what about you?" I asked, getting lost in his eyes

"yeah I'm having fun. Are you buying those cans for you and your boyfriend?" he asked. Oh my gods he wants to know if I have a boyfriend, maybe he likes me.

"Erm no, I'm buying these for me and my friend" I responded and a big smile grew across his face

"Well let me buy those for you" he asked and I glanced across at Thalia who was grinning at me. She mouthed "oh my gods".

"thanks that's really sweet of you. What is your name may I ask" I asked him

"oh, how rude of me I'm Caleb Burns, and you?" he said

"I'm Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you Caleb"

"hey Annabeth, would you like to dance with me?" he said holding out his hand for me to take it

"I'd love that" I said grabbing his hand and we danced all night.

**_***END OF FLASHBACK***_**

Caleb and I have been together for 5 months now and he is really sweet he always buys me flowers if it's my birthday or special occasion and he posts these loving messages on Facebook when it's my birthday and Christmas I love him more than anything.

I looked up and realised that I'd been lost in my thoughts for pretty much the whole lesson. I looked to my right and noticed that Percy guy staring at me. He really is cute the way his hair falls over his perfect sea green eyes. Wait perfect, Annabeth snap out of it think about Caleb.

After home economics it was break and I walked out to try and find my friend Thalia when I noticed her talking to this guy who if Thalia was a boy would be her I swear he wore the same type of clothes. All black.

"Hey Thalia who's your friend" I said pointing to the guy

"Oh, this is Nico Di Angelo he is in my swim class" she told me then Nico shouted

"hey kelp head get your lazy butt over here" he said and that kid Percy walked up

"hey Nico, Annabeth and I'm afraid I don't know you" he said grinning to Thalia

"oh I'm Thalia Grace" she said shaking hands with him, and I swear Nico choked when she said that

"Nico are you okay?" I asked concerned

"yeah but can I ask you something Thalia?" he asked her

"sure, shoot" she said

"are you the Thalia grace . . . you know daughter of Zeus, defender of camp half-blood" . . .

**hey guys what do you think of this new chapter please review and tell me any suggestions thanks xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter_********_3_**

**I would like to thank and dedicate this chapter to a person who left a really nice review, it was a anonymous review so I don't know who but they'll know thank you for your review. You encouraged me to write more. Thanks xxx and sorry it took so long to post xxx**

**Annabeth's POV**

Oh gods did he just . . . how does he know that.

"erm . . . how that Hades did you know that?" she questioned Nico

"Well 2 thing 1. I am a demigod like duh and 2. Please, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't use my father's name in vane" he told her

"you dad is . . . Hades, cool"

"yeah . . . cool. So who is you godly parent then" I asked Percy who was standing rather quietly

"oh eh my dad is Poseidon" he answered. I must've had a weird look on my face cause Percy was staring at me weird

"what's up Annabeth?" Percy asked concerned

"oh eh nothing I kinda guessed you were a son of Poseidon with your eyes" I told him

"well cool, I think I guessed who your was"

"oh really, and who do you think my parent is then?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"I guessed Athena" he said. I'm surprised he actually got it right maybe he wasn't so bad, maybe we could be friends

"fine you got it right" I said and a grin appeared on his face

The bell rang for our next classes I was in swimming . . . urgh I am terrible at swimming.

"I'll see you guys at lunch" I said over my shoulder while walking to the girls changing rooms

After I got changed I walked out to the pool to meet the rest of my class. As I walk out I'm greeted by Percy who's standing by the edge of the water.

**Percy's POV **

I walked out of the changing rooms excited because I was going to try out to be the captain of the swim team. I was looking at the water when I glanced over and saw Annabeth walking out of the changing rooms so I waved to her and she smiled and waved back. She was really beautiful she wore a one piece pink bathing costume and blue goggles.

I walked over to coach hedge who was a short man who wore a baseball cap and had a small beard. I had a feeling he was a satyr but I wasn't sure.

"Hey coach, I was wondering if I could try out for the captain of the swim team sir" I asked

"sure cupcake you can try out in a few minutes" he kinda shouted

"cool" I said walking over to Annabeth

"So I guess you are going to try out for swim team then, isn't that kinda cheating being a son of Poseidon and all" she stated

"yeah but they don't know that" I said smirking at her she just smiled and walked over to take a seat on the bench. Then the coach blew his whistle

"alright cupcakes a couple of people are going to try out for swim team today, Peter Johnston" "Percy Jackson" I corrected him "whatever and Liam Castle" "Luke Castellan" I guess Luke Castellan corrected "whatever, just Castellan you go first" coach yelled

Luke jumped into the water with a splash and started doing lengths, he was fast but I was faster. I watched smirking at him because I knew I was faster.

"alright Jackson, your turn" coach told me

I jumped into the water and began my 9 lengths. It took Luke 7 minutes to do his nine minutes but it took me 3.

"WOW Jackson that what great, swim team meet you new captain" he said holding up my hand in victory. I glanced over at Annabeth and noticed that she was smiling. Great I thought to myself.

The rest of the morning went by fast we had a double period of swimming and then it was lunch YAY.

At lunch I sat with Nico and Thalia and Annabeth came over, then Nico left to go get a snack and came back with 2 other people. The girl I knew it was Hazel Nico's sister and I think the guy next to her was here boyfriend, I can't imagine Nico being to happy with his little sister having a boyfriend but . . . hey he was just going to have to live it. Just after Hazel and her boyfriend which I now know his name is Frank came over to sit Annabeth came over with 2 more people a guy with blonde hair and a small scar on his lip and a girl with brown hair and eyes that seemed to be changing colour.

"hey I'm Jason Thalia's younger brother and this is my girlfriend Piper"

"cool I'm Percy Jackson and this is Nico" I told them pointing to Nico who was too busy glaring at Frank because he snaked his arm around her shoulder

"hey Jace, Percy and Nico are sons of Poseidon and Hades" Thalia said gripping Nico 's shoulder who had finally came out of his death glare

"really that's awesome, I take it you know about me but Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite" he told us . Piper didn't really look like a daughter of Aphrodite she was so different to the other ones I'd met at camp they always had a face plastered in makeup and drenched in perfume but Piper wasn't she never had any make up on and only had a small amount of perfume on. I think she tried to dial down the Aphrodite side of her.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was sitting eating my sandwich when I felt some ones hands cover my eyes

"guess who" the voice told me but I knew exactly who it was

"Caleb!" I said excitedly I turned around and kissed him

"what are you doing here, I thought you had to go to school?" I asked

"well yeah, that's why I'm here silly I go to school here now" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek

"well I'm happy you're here, meet my friends Thalia, Nico, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Jason and Piper" I told him introducing him to everyone. They were all happy to see him but Percy . . .

**That's the latest chapter, hope you liked it please review sorry haven't posted for a while but I'll post more I promise thanks please review xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**Percy's POV**

We were sitting eating lunch and talking, when this guy came over and covered Annabeth's eyes – the nerve of that guy – I thought.

"guess who" the guy said to Annabeth and a grin grew across Annabeth's face, that made my heart ache a little

"Caleb!" she answered excitedly and kissed him, that made my heart ache a lot . . .

"what are you doing here I thought you had school?" she asked him confused

"well yeah that's why I'm here silly I go to school here now" he said kissing her on the cheek

She smiled and introduced him to us I really didn't like that guy, I'm sure he wasn't a bad guy but he had Annabeth and I really, _really _like Annabeth and it hurts me to see her with another guy I just hope he isn't in any of her classes. Maybe I could somehow show her that I'm better than that Neanderthal.

Now I have German which isn't that bad at least Nico is that class, I have a feeling that he likes Thalia so we'll see where that goes.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy started acting weird as soon as Caleb got here, well next I have German I hope I can just relax and focus on my work.

In German I sat in my seat and just as I sat down Percy walked in the door I smiled and motioned for him to sit in the seat beside me. So he sat.

"hey Annabeth, I didn't know you have a boyfriend" Percy said

"well you know seaweed brain, you don't just say hi I'm Annabeth I have a boyfriend. When you meet someone" I stated

"seaweed brain?" he questioned

"well, it fits you are a son of Poseidon and you are kinda a seaweed brain" I told him matter-o-factly

"well, I'm going to call you . . . . . wise girl"

"wise girl?" I questioned

"well it fits you are a daughter of Athena and you are kinda a wise girl" he said mimicking me. I lightly hit his arm playfully then the teacher walked in and the lesson started.

The rest of the day went by quite fast and before I knew it, it was time to go home

"can I give you a ride home" Caleb asked

"yeah thanks that'll be great" I say smiling at him

"so I was wondering do you want to go to the club on Friday night?" Caleb asked me

"sure I can't wait" I tell him giving him a kiss

**Percy's POV**

I walked up the door to my apartment building and I glanced across the street to Annabeth's apartment building and saw her get out of that Caleb guys car – oh how I hate that guy – he walked around the car and opened the door for her then walked her to the door of the building I saw them talking and then she kissed him but it lasted longer than normal, for like 3 minutes. By that point I had enough and went inside I didn't even go to the living room I just went to my room and sat looking out the window **(I know sappy right I couldn't think of anything else lol)** I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door it was my mum.

"Percy, sweetie are you okay you never came into the living room like normal" my mum called softly

"I . . . . I'm okay mum, it's fine" I tried to keep my voice steady

"no Percy, your not okay I can hear it in your voice now open the door" she called

" fine" I mumbled while opening the door

She came in and sat next to me on my bed and started to stroke my hair like she did when I was little and upset about something

"now tell me what's wrong" she said softly

"it's just there is this girl Annabeth and she is like in all of my classes, and I really, _really _like her mum and it turns out she has a boyfriend and I don't know what to do" I tell her my voice cracking

"listen Percy this girl if she really likes you too then the world will find a way for you two to be together. Don't get bummed out over this Percy. Common interest are the key to romance, find out watch she likes and she'll see you in a positive way and you don't know what'll happen Perce" I mum reassured me

The next day I made my way to school and met my friends at their lockers and we headed to our classes, at least after maths I have home economics where I can see Annabeth the only problem being Caleb I really don't like him.

**Annabeth's POV**

after graphics I had home economics that means I can talk to Percy, I really like Percy but Caleb is so sweet and cute – but Percy's HOT – a voice inside my head told me but I really,_really_ like Caleb – but you love Percy – the voice said again. Wait, what love . . .

**a shout out to "ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me" thanks for all the kind reviews and comments thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**Annabeth's POV**

Wait love you can't love Percy because you supposed to love Caleb. Percy just . . . makes your heart beat fast and you blush and his eyes make you melt . . . isn't Caleb the guy you have been dating for 5 months supposed to make me feel that way and not Percy a guy who I've only just met and no like nothing about. Anyway you can't like Percy what about you promise to Caleb "always" isn't that what you said when he asked him do you love him . . .

Anyway, home economics. Today we were still doing stupid personal hygiene like seriously who doesn't know personal hygiene. I walked into the class and took my seat beside Percy, who was already there and ready.

"so seaweed brain, ready to learn" I asked him smirking when I said seaweed brain

"sure am wise girl, what about you"

"I'm always ready to learn" I said then the teacher came in and started the lesson

The lesson was boring so I passed Percy a note saying _– hey seaweed brain every ones going to the under 21 club tomorrow night, you should come – he responded shortly later_

_That'll be great wise girl, but I don't know where the club is – _hi note replied

_That's okay, Caleb is taking me so you can just get a ride with us then come o my apartment at 7 o'clock _– I told him

_Cool what's you apartment number and your phone number so I can text you about it- he replied _

_Sure my apartment is 3c and my phone number is 01389 ****** __**(I couldn't think of a number so I put mine but I starred it out so just imagine a phone number there) **_– I replied

"Miss Chase, Mr Jackson stop passing notes and pay attention!" Miss Charles scolded us

"sorry miss" we both said in unison

**Percy's POV**

Okay so tonight we are going to the 21 and under club and I can't wait the only down side is that Caleb guy is going to be there and I really hate that guy. Don't get me wrong he probably isn't a bad guy I just hate him cause he has Annabeth and I really, _really_ like Annabeth, but she likes him and only likes me as a friend.

Anyway so I got changed into a blue shirt and jeans nothing fancy we're only going to a club so just casual. I texted Annabeth

_Hey are you ready yet_ – I texted

_Yeah just about _– she replied

_When will I come over_? – I asked

_The now if you want _- she answered

I headed over to her apartment and chapped the door and her step mum answered. I know it's not her real mum because Athena is.

"Hello you must be Percy" she said shaking my hand "you can call me Helen, Annabeth's told me lots about you"

"Mum!" Annabeth yelled from her room I swear she came out blushing. I think my jaw hit the floor cause she was stunning she had on this black dress that went to her mid-thigh just above her knees. Not too short and black high heels. But she still wasn't taller than me

"so how do I look seaweed brain?" she asked smirking at me

"you look more beautiful than Aphrodite herself, wise girl" I told her blushing she blushed too. Then the doorbell went and Caleb walked into the room

"Hey babe you look awesome" he said barely glancing at her

"lets go party" he exclaimed as we walked out of the door

"Not too late" her step mum yelled from the apartment

When we got to the club all of our friends were already there sitting in a booth

"Hey guys" I called they all waved

We sat down in the booth and I went to go get us some drinks and some people went up to dance.

A couple of hours later everyone went up to dance except from Annabeth and Caleb, she asked him to dance but he just kept saying no he was busy. He was on his phone all night and never danced once, then he went to the bathroom and Jason followed.

Jason came back a couple of minutes later then Caleb followed

"Psst Perce can I talk to you in private please" Jason asked me

"sure man" I said while we were walking over to the corner

"I went to the bath room and while I was . . . you know doing my business in one of the stalls, I heard that Caleb guy on the phone and I recorded it" Jason said pulling out his phone and turning on the recording

"yeah man me and my bitch are out tonight with her crappy friends. I think I'm planning on breaking up with her sorry ass and finding someone better. You know it just isn't like it used to be any more" the recording said I could feel the anger swelling up inside me like a storm just waiting to explode I marched out of the corner and over to the table to that scumbag and . . .

**Thanks guy what do you think Percy will do to Caleb and will he tell Annabeth what he said read to find out and please review thanks xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

**Percy's POV**

I was about to reach the table to strangle that guy when Jason grabbed my arm

"dude don't do it" Jason told me

"why the hell not that guys an asshole who deserves it"

"he does deserve it but why not call him out and challenge him to a duel at camp and then you can either beat the crap out of him or just kill him"

"that's a great idea man but he's not a half-blood so he can't get in camp"

"yes he can he is a son of Hermes"

"alright lets go challenge this guy!"

Jason is a genius instead of fighting out in public and getting arrested I will just challenge him and kill him in camp . . . well maybe not kill him just very badly wound him . . . yeah. Anyway after the club Caleb takes me and Annabeth and Jason home. Jason is staying with me tonight so that's why he's here to by the way. When we got out the car me and Jason walked to my apartment building and we looked across and saw Annabeth and Caleb having an argument over something probably the fact that he was on his phone all night. They were arguing and Annabeth looked really mad and Caleb looked really mad also, then he did something I didn't expect . . . he slapped her. I felt the anger boil up inside me until I spilled over and I ran across the street and grabbed the guy by the hair

"HEY ASSHOLE DON'T YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON HER AGAIN!" I screamed at him between punches to his abdomen before Jason pulled me off.

"I challenge you to a duel at camp half-blood" I told him still incredibly angry Annabeth looked at me in shock

"Percy don't, I don't want you to get hurt" she tried to reason

"I won't get hurt it's him who will get hurt"

"if I win you leave me and Annabeth alone" Caleb said Annabeth looked surprised by his request

"if I win you will leave her alone and never return you scumbag douche" I spat

"fine" he agreed "when"

"at camp on the winter solstice in 2 days that should give you enough time to practice you worthless weasel" I told him

Me and Jason walked Annabeth to her door to make sure she was alright

"hey Percy?" Annabeth said and Jason started heading down the stairs

"yeah Annabeth?"

"thank you for tonight that was really sweet" she said with a tear in her eyes and she was still holding her left cheek where HE had hit her

"no problem wise girl, let me see you face" I said taking her hand off her face "you need to put some ice on that" I told her

"I will don't worry" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek "I'll see you tomorrow seaweed brain"

"see you tomorrow wise girl" I said walking down the stairs to Jason who was waiting for me at the bottom

We went back to my apartment and we just went to bed.

**Annabeth's POV**

I can't believe Percy did that for me. He actually beat the crap out of Caleb and he's going to do it again with a sword . . . oh chiz what if kills Caleb, you know what Percy can kill him if he wants to Caleb deserves everything that's coming to him. I think I might be falling for Percy . . .

**Thanks sorry this chapter is so short the next one will be longer who do you guys want to win the duel lo big shout out to ****!winter wolf ! ****thanks for all your advice thanks **


	7. authors note

**_Authors note_**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I was on holiday in Greece just to let you know that there will be a new chapter uploaded shortly and I'm really sorry for the waait but o be honest I think it was good thing cause it gave me time to think about what I was going to do in upcoming chapters and I think you'll like what I have planned so please read on and review I hope you enjoy thanks xxx **


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

**Percy's POV**

The next day me and Jason just went down to the local gym to practice for the duel, and we spent most of the day there. We soon realised that a better place to practice was at camp.

I texted Annabeth to see if she wanted to come and help me train, cause I don't think she will be helping Caleb. _Hey Annabeth you want to come to camp and help me train for ths duel thing- I texted _

_Sure Perce, I really don't know why you are doing this . . . I don't want you to get hurt – she replied _

_But I won't get hurt it's him who will get hurt. I'm doing this for you Annabeth you deserve a lot better than him – I texted_

_I know seaweed brain, why do good people always pick the worst people to date? – she asked _and for once I knew the answer. I asked this question once to my step dad and he gave me a simple answer

_We accepted the love we think we deserve – answered her simply just like Paul had to me _

_Thanks Perce so what time will we head to camp? – she asked _

_Will I pick you up around noon, at your apartment. My mums giving me a lend of her car to drive us there - I said _

_Yeah sure see you then – she replied _

By this time I was pretty sleepy so I went to sleep

**this chapters really short but it's a chapter so here thanks please review xxx**


	9. CHAPTER 8

**_Chapter 8_**

**Percy's POV**

That night I had the most horrible dream. I was standing in Annabeth's bedroom and she was asleep in her bed, then I heard the room door open and a dark figure came, I noticed that the dark figure was Caleb. He grabbed Annabeth by her hair and dragged her out of bed she let out a scream and her step mum came running in the room. Caleb punched Annabeth across the face and she slumped down on her bed, I let out a shout and jumped for Caleb but I passed right through him.

Then her step mum jumped for him and he grabbed her and flung her on a chair and tied her up. Her brothers Bobby and Mathew walked into the room still half asleep.

"what's going on mum?" Bobby asked then looked at his mum and gasped

"DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM YOU DOUCHE BAG!" I screamed at him but he couldn't hear me no one could hear me because it was a dream.

"MUM!" Mathew screamed "LEAVE MY MUM ALONE CALEB!"

"oh shut up you little brat" Caleb said grabbing them and tying them to two other chairs and as soon as they were tied up he grabbed Annabeth and ran out the door.

The next morning I didn't want to believe my dream but I ran to Annabeth's house and burst in the door and straight to her room.

And what I saw I really didn't want to see Bobby, Mathew and the mother were tied up in chairs. I untied them "where's Annabeth, where did that douche take her" I said chocking back a sob

"I don't know Percy, please you need to find her" her step mum Helen sobbed

"I will but I don't know where he took her, but I will search until I cannot search no more" I promised

"thank you Percy now go, go and find her" Helen said pushing me out the door

I got in my mums car and drove straight to camp and ran straight up to the big house and to Chiron.

"Chiron you need to help me Caleb stole Annabeth and I NEED to get her back so help me please" I pleaded

"Percy, Percy calm down . . . I didn't want to tell you this but seen as how frantic you are I thought I'd better" Chiron said

"what, Chiron tell me"

" we received and iris message from this Caleb person telling us that if you come after him he will . . . kill Annabeth . . ." he told me I chocked back a sob.

"NO! I cant let him do that I have to go after her he will just abuse her and can't let him do that I will kill him if he ever lays a hand on her" I told Chiron feeling a white hot lump of anger build up in my throat this guy does not know who he is messing with.

**Thanks guys hope you liked that chapter it was really fun to write thanks for reading please review thanks xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

**Percy's POV**

Chiron told me to go and get some rest and we would start our proper search for Annabeth in the morning, but I wanted to be out there searching right now. I tried to protest with Chiron but he stood his ground firmly, and told me again to go and get some sleep.

That night I had a dream that I was under water in the middle of the ocean I think, and all these mer-people kept swimming past so I decided to follow them. I came to this huge cliff and at the bottom was a palace made completely out of the coral. I couldn't believe my eyes. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around and saw my father.

"beautiful, isn't it" he simply said without taking his eyes of the palace

"uh . . . yeah it is but why am I here dad?" I asked

"you are here because I heard that you friend Annabeth the daughter of Athena was taking kidnap by her boyfriend" he said

"her ex-boyfriend" I corrected " yeah but that still doesn't explain why I am here, I should be out searching for her"

"son, you know about my long going argument with Athena and that includes her children"

"so you're saying that I should stop searching for Annabeth" I said

"I am saying that you should chase your dreams Perseus, and not people"

"but she is my dream father and I must find and I don't care about you petty argument with Athena I must find her" I told him coldly

"but why must you find her Perseus"

"because I love her dad, anymore stupid questions!" this time I really was beginning to shout and the floor rumbled a bit beneath my feet

"Okay, okay son calm down find this girl if you really do love her" I caught a bit when he said love her like me loving an Athena child was disgusting

"thank you father" I said and with that the dream shifted

And I was standing in a bright yellow room with a skylight which the sun shone right through and made it even brighter

"hello" I said

"hey young Perseus" a man with blonde hair and a tattoo of the sun on his right arm

"y . . .you're Apollo god of the sun" I stammered I had never met Apollo before cool

"you bet I am Perseus and I have a haiku for you" he told me

"you can just call me Percy" I told him

"alright Percy here is your haiku" he said then cleared his throat

"an easy life but such a bore, or take a risk for something more" he told me

"do you understand what you need to do young Percy?"

"yes I do, I must take the risk and battle Caleb for Annabeth's safety" when I said that the door burst open and two woman burst in. one of them was Athena and I think the other is Aphrodite then Apollo said "that's my que to get out of here, catch ya later Percy"

"Perseus Jackson, do you love my daughter?" Athena asked angrily

"I do not just love your daughter lady Athena, I am in love with her" I told her

"Perseus listen to me" Aphrodite told me "you have two arms, two legs, two eyes, two ears but only one heart why" she asked

"why?" I asked

"because we are destined to find the other and you have found the other which is Annabeth so don't listen to anybody who tries to stop you and go get her back!" she proclaimed

"I will but I don't know where to start looking" I told them

"oh but you will in due time young demigod, in due time"

"listen here Perseus if you ever hurt my daughter like that scum bag did I will personally through you into the depths of Tartarus!" Athena yelled at me

"sister, the love for your daughter is strong in this child. I can sense it in him that he will never lay a hand on your daughter so don't worry"

With that the disappeared and I woke up in my cabin.

I woke up and got dressed and ran to the big house to get Chiron.

"Chiron where will we find her you've got to know you said you would know"

"I'm sorry Percy but we have had no luck with tracking Annabeth"

"but you have to know you said you would know by now" I yelled

"Percy, Percy calm down we will find her. Why don't you go and train with Nico he has came today" he told me

"I can't just stop searching"

"but you aren't I will continue to search while you train"

"fine" I huffed

I made me way down to Nico at the hades cabin and then we headed up to the arena to start practicing. We were talking while practicing

"hey Perce" clang "any news about Annie" swoosh "no not yet" bang

I remember the day me and Annabeth first met . . . sure it was only like couple of weeks ago but as soon as I met her I knew I liked her and as we talked more and hung out those feeling became stronger and I love her.

I realised I was lost in my thoughts but by the time I realised it was too late and I felt the flat side of Nico's sword hit of my head and everything went black . . .

**Thanks for reading guys hope you liked it do you think percy will get Annabeth back and maybe kill Caleb I don't know lol thanks and please review xxx**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up in a dark room with one window and a door I was tied to a chair in the middle of the room I looked around and a heard a voice from behind me

"no one knows where you are and I doubt they're even looking for you" the voice said

"Percy will look for me, he will find me and will kill you Caleb!" I yelled

"oh your darling Percy will never be able to find you my dear, and if he does I can assure you I WILL kill him" Caleb said "now I must go and do stuff don't go anywhere, who am I kidding you can't move" then he punched me across the face and everything went black.

**Percy's POV**

I had an awful dream I was standing looking out of a window over the beach just 15 minutes away from camp half blood and the sun was just setting and the sky was a mass of colours pink, yellow, red and orange it was just beautiful. Then I heard a groan form behind me and I turned and Annabeth was tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Annabeth are you okay?" I asked which was stupid cause she couldn't hear me "Annabeth I promise I will find you and you won't have to see Caleb ever again" then the door opened and Caleb walked in.

"hello my darling Annabeth" he said picking up her head so she was looking at him

"You won't get away with this Percy will find me and will hurt you" she yelled at him

"oh don't be so sure Annabeth Percy will not be coming he doesn't love you and you don't love him you love me" he told her with an evil grin on his face

"I don't love you Caleb, I thought I loved you but I don't I will never love you I love Percy"

"oh shut up you cow" he said punching her across the face and she slumped lifelessly in the chair but I could still hear he breathing thank gods. I walked over to her and tried to stroke her face but I couldn't

"don't worry Annabeth I'm coming for you I swear on the river Styx" I whispered to her

"Percy" she mumbled in her sleep but Caleb didn't hear her

I woke up in the infirmary with Nico Di Angelo standing over me

"oh my gods Percy, you okay I'm so sorry"

My head was throbbing I tried to sit up but Nico gently pushed me back down.

"Don't try and sit up you've been unconscious for three days" he told me

"three days" I said surprised. Thalia walked into the room and walked up to Nico and kissed him, now that surprised me

"what's going on here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"yeah I was going to tell you but then I kind of knocked you out so I couldn't. sorry about that by the way" he said I laughed

"it's fine Nico and I have to say you two are perfect for each other, Annabeth would be. . ." I trailed of when I thought of Annabeth it hurt so much but it also made me want to continue now I had a kind of location on where she was now I just had to find her.

"I'm sorry Percy we haven't had any leads on Annabeth yet" Thalia said

"you talk about her a lot in your sleep" Nico said

"do I what do I say?" I asked

"you said something like 'don't worry Annabeth I'm coming for you I swear on the river Styx'" Nico told me

"I might have a lead on where she is but I have to go alone if you would just let me out"

"Percy you're not strong enough to go searching" Thalia told me

"I just need to get to the water . . . please Nico . . . just take me down to the beach please" I pleaded

"fine" Nico huffed "Thalia help me grab him please" they grabbed me and took me down to the beach and placed me in the water and I went under.

I could feel the water soaking up in my skin and power rushing through my body I was healed. I came out of the water, thanked Nico and Thalia and went to my cabin to get dressed and head for my car/my mums car and drove to where I saw out the window in the dream I walked up to the porch and opened the door and . . .

**Thanks for reading what do you think is going to happen next Annabeth has been pretty badly beaten so Percy's on his own or so he thinks . . . ** thanks for reading and remember to review xxx


	12. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

**Nico's POV**

"have to go alone?" I said to Thalia "what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine Nico" she said giving me a reassuring kiss on the cheek

"yeah, yeah but to be safe I'm going to follow him is my motorbike still in the parking lot?"

"yes it is, just be careful okay" she said giving me a real kiss

I got on my bike and Percy was just leaving the parking lot so I follow him a couple of cars behind. It was an over cast day so I turned the head light off so he couldn't see me he pulled up in front of this beach hut and I stayed a wee bit behind

**Percy's POV**

. . . and there was no one there the room was dark and empty nothing but a single chair in the middle of the room was there I walked over to chair and there was blood on the floor, but the blood wasn't dry it was still wet that means they couldn't have left that long ago. The blood was in a trail and it led out of the door I followed it up the beach and I saw two figures one was holding the other one.

**Annabeth's POV**

I kept drifting in and out of consciousness. My hands and feet were tied and I saw a figure running up the beach. I swear I heard someone shouting my name, I looked up and the figure started to come into focus and I realised it was Percy

"Percy!" I shouted and Caleb spun around and dropped me to the floor

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted "you leave her alone Caleb!"

"you can't stop me Percy, we will escape and I will kill you" Caleb taunted

"yeah right Caleb, just shut up and fight!" Percy yelled

And what I saw next was not pretty. I was still pretty groggy but what I saw was horrible it was a clash of swords and cursing at each other they were swiping, dodging and stabbing

"stop Jackson she doesn't love you, she loves me and we are destined to be together so just LEAVE us alone!" Caleb yelled

"shut up Caleb I don't love you I will never love you I love Percy!" I shouted Caleb walked over to me and punched me again.

"that's it Caleb you are a dead man. Don't ever lay a hand on her again!" Percy shouted at him, when he said that. I saw a figure running up the beach. Percy and Caleb went right back to fighting swords clashing against swords and more cursing at each other.

Percy took a swipe at Caleb's feet and Caleb jumped over his sword and when Percy was caught off guard Caleb stabbed at Percy's stomach and it went right through and out the other side. Caleb pulled the sword out and Percy fell to the ground

"PERCY!" I screeched and as I said that the figure that was running up the beach finally made it here and it was Nico Di Angelo and started battling it out with Caleb.

Caleb swiped at Nico's feet and Nico fell to the ground. Caleb was about stab Nico through the chest when a sword went right though his back and out his chest. It was Percy then he pulled his sword out and fell to the ground once more.

Nico ran over to me and untied my hands and feet and I sprinted over to Percy.

"Percy" I said tears streaming down my face he gripped my hand

"I . . . I found you" he croaked " I told you I would find you"

"yes, yes you did"

" *cough* Annabeth do you know that you are my heart? I'm a fool that knows nothing but you but my heart knows one thing, it can't be whole without you *cough*" he croaked once more

"don't go Percy you can't leave I just got you back" I sobbed to him

"I . . . I love you wise girl" he said

"I love you too seaweed brain" I told him and he smiled I kissed him softly. He looked at me and Percy Jackson did not move again . . .

**Dun Dun Dunn what will happen next hope you liked it next chapter will be out shortly. A thank you to Lisa who commented asking me to finish but it's not done yet thanks remember to review thanks xxx**


	13. authors note 2

**_Authors note_**

**Do you guys want another chapter if you do tell me and I'll write one. **

**Water just think water that is a hint and tell me if you think that Percy is dead thanks.**

**Tell me please if you do want another one, thanks xxx**


	14. Chapter 12

**_the all new world of high school chapter 12_**

**Annabeth's POV**

**"**Percy, don't go, don't leave. You can't I . . . I love you" I sobbed into his chest

"Annabeth the water take him to the water. Poseidon won't let him die will he" Nico said "help me take him" I was still in shock it wasn't supposed to end this way. He was supposed to find me and we'd kiss and he'd kill Caleb then we'd live happily ever after. This wasn't meant to happen not like _this._

I grabbed his arms and Nico grabbed his legs and we carried down to the water. We placed him in the surf and he sunk to the bottom.

**Percy's POV**

_Percy wake up Percy –_ a voice told me I reluctantly opened my eyes. I saw myself lying on the beach with Annabeth sobbing into myself.

"Percy, don't go, don't leave. You can't I . . . I love you" she sobbed into my chest.

I tried to comfort her but I couldn't. I mean I really couldn't move.

_Percy come to me come to the water – _the voice advised and I obliged and this time I could move. I made my way to the water and once I was completely submerged the voice appeared to me and it was my father.

"what are you doing here?" I asked "I can't leave Annabeth I just got her back"

"son, you do not love her. You only think you love her"

"NO!" I yelled "I do love her, more than you know. So please let me go back to her"

"Perseus, are you sure"

"YES! FATHER I'M SURE" I yelled

"fine but I think your friends already figured it out" he said motioning behind me. I turned around to see Annabeth and Nico placing me in the water. Of course the water, why didn't I think of that.

"thank you dad" I said and everything went black.

**Annabeth's POV**

**"**come on please work" I said as Percy sunk to the bottom

"it'll work. It has to work, it just has to" Nico said

At first it nothing happened but then the water started bubbling then Percy came up looking better than ever. The wounds he had got from battling Caleb had disappeared. I sprinted towards him and he picked me up, spun me around and kissed me.

And when he put me down I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over my shoulder

"don't you ever leave me again Perseus Jackson. I swear to all the gods" I scolded him and he had the nerve to laugh

"consider me warned. I missed you too" he said. I helped him up and hugged him

"gods Percy I missed you"

"this is touching and all but I'm standing right here you know" Nico said

"Nico thank gods you're okay. I'm so sorry man" Percy said

"you're glad I'm okay, you're the that _died _man" he laughed giving Percy a hug.

**Thanks for reading please review. The next chapter will be up soon thanks please review thanks xxx**


	15. Authors note 3

**_Author's note_**

**Hey just an author's note. Sorry. I was wondering if I should continue with this story what do you guys think. I was also thinking of writing a Tratie fanfiction. Tell me what you think. Thanks everybody please review what you think I should do xxxx **


	16. anyone from Scotland reading this

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Can I just ask out of all the views I have got( thank you btw) I was wondering out of all of you is there anyone out there reading this from Scotland because I am from Scotland and I was wondering if anyone else was a fangirl or fanboy of Percy Jackson and the Olympians or heroes of Olympus in Scotland cause there isn't many where I'm from thanks xxx/span/strong/p 


End file.
